Danceclub Anthems
by Tim gear solid
Summary: Squall gets dragged to a club and has numerous flashbacks of dirty happenings, and even witnesses one particular situation first hand, contains graphic depictions of Yaoi, Domination, and normal hentai. Please review.


Danceclub Anthems.

Warning:This is rated F for freaky nasty, those who can't deal with gay sex or any other kind of sex should leave right now, you have been warned, and also I don't own any of the characters that I've made fuck each other for your entertainment.

The night started simply enough, Selphie had bounded into his office in the late afternoon declaring loudly that the school had become too boring, and she needed change.

'A dance club?' he questioned warily peering at her over the huge stack of paperwork that had consumed his desk that week.

She just beamed back at him bouncing off the balls off her feet 'yeah c'mon squally, It'll be fun pweeeease' she cooed showing big brown puppy dog eyes.

Squall sighed heavily rubbing his eyes before regarding the brown haired girl whose bottom lip had begun to tremble, he was tired of her shit, this happened every now and then with Selphie trying to get Squall to do something social, which was not something he did well.

Glancing down at the current document he had been poring over before she had noisily interrupted him, he found the paper did not focus properly and the words blurred as tears of fatigue clouded his eyes, he felt restless and uncomfortable in his chair, he had sat for too long he decided as he stood up and rubbed his backside.

Stretching his joints he looked up and noticed Selphie was still giving him goo-goo eyes, sighing again he faced her 'I was gonna hang out with Rin tonight, you know nice and quiet'.

Selphie beamed 'Rin's coming too! so you have to come too, can't leave your girly all alone, not at all gentlemanly' she said crossing her arms and closing her eyes pompously 'No sir indeed'.

Feeling like hammered shit, he couldn't help but agree with her, If he left Rinoa alone, the next time she saw him he'd never hear the end of it, Rinoa did not look it but she had become incredibly possessive.

Like a true rich girl, when she was denied something she wanted, god help the person that stood in her way, she would vindictively attack anyone who disobeyed her or kept her from a good time.

'Who else is coming?' he inquired scratching his cheek.

'Irvy, Quisty and Zell' she replied still with her mock offended posture 'oh and Seifer'll be there' she added.

Squall let out a loud groan, Seifer was his bane, they both held each other in the lowest amount of contempt, and Squall was sick and tired of the stupid immature quips Seifer spat at him at every chance he got.

He could almost picture the arrogant smirk on his lips, Selphie had still not stopped her uppity display, seemingly determined to make him succeed to her demands.

He looked over at his desk, the pile had not reduced in size since they had started talking, he couldn't go back to that paperwork hell, he'd go insane, but the only other place he could go was with Selphie.

Sighing heavily he sat on the edge of the desk, hands either side of him, looking at the small brunet 'Fine……I'll go' feeling his guts clench slightly.

Selphie squealed at a decibel shattering pitch, before throwing herself at squall and pushing him back into the large pile of paper behind him, causing them to spray all over the floor, 'yay Squally!'.

'Yeah…..yay' thought Squall as he tried to pry the giggling girl off his neck.

It was too loud, too bright, too full on.

Neon lights flashing and a pounding baseline running through the heart of the building, all garish shades of pink, blue and green, the wild flashing strobes began to make the back of his eyes ache, the crowd in the centre of the room heaving and writhing to the pulse of the music, the after image burned onto his retinas, that refused to leave regardless of the number of times he blinked, he already hated it.

Standing at the curved entrance to the vast room, Selphie had hyped up even more than normal, a few high sugar drinks and she would explode into a orgy of talking and frenzied dancing, Irvine was being dragged to the dance floor by a ecstatic Selphie and they were soon swallowed up by the crowd.

'Man this is too awesome' screamed Zell throwing up his hands up and pulling them down in a 'all right' gesture, Squall shifted to the right slightly to avoid getting hit by his erratic movements.

The room was a large pentagon, with the bar at the far end, overhead on the second floor was the DJ, cranking out the heavy beats and electronic shrieking dance music, the centre was just one large indented pit where people moved at what Squall thought was reminiscent of a spasmodic seizure patient.

All around the room were booths and tables, where various patrons took a break from dancing, 'Let's get one' he suggested.

'Sound's good bro' Zell said bouncing with the rhythm, and they made their way through the milling crowds, Squall was beginning to suffocate at the press of the bodies, he could feel them sweating on him, he was getting too hot and he thought he might pass out until they eventually found a free booth, and he eagerly threw himself into the confines of the plush leather. Feeling rattled by the current situation, he forced himself to settle down as noticed the adrenaline running through his system had begun to make his hands shake.

'Havin' fun Squall?' Zell chirped bouncing to the music, at this Squall had just noticed what Zell was wearing, decked out in a mesh shirt and dark blue vinyl shorts, complemented by chunky bright red sneakers.

Squall gave a distasteful nod at Zell's outfit compared to his rather more conservative attire, a loose grey t-shirt with a black zip up coat over the top, form fitting faded jeans and black chuck Taylor sneakers.

Zell stopped moving and glanced down at what he was wearing with his arms out to the side, 'what?' he said with a expression of puzzlement on his face. Squall didn't know where to start at what was wrong with what he was wearing 'Don't you think it's a bit…..flashy?' Squall replied quietly.

Zell dropped his arms and looked at him with a sleazy smile 'That's the point, sexy' plopping down in the seat next to him.

Squall scowled at the remark and Zell put his hand over his, to which Squall automatically tensed 'What's the matter Squally, not feelin' it tonight?' Zell said in his most sultry voice sliding along the seat so he was pressed up against Squall's side.

Squall was beyond uncomfortable at this point and had begun to shiver involuntarily, Zell noticing this moved so his lips were pressed against Squall's ear 'Ever wonder what it would be like to be with another guy?' he whispered snickering as the hair on Squall's neck rose at such close proximity and whispered words.

'No' Squall growled, hating his body for the way it was responding.

'C'mon Squall, imagine the things we could do' he continued, biting Squall's earlobe gently and breathing down his neck.

Squall had thought of what it would be like, but felt no great attraction at the prospect of being with another male, he loved Zell like a brother but that was where it stopped, He had a hard enough time with Rinoa.

Before he could tell Zell to stop Quistis arrived 'Not interrupting anything am I?' she questioned standing before them, the lenses of her glasses flashing with the light from the overhead track lights, so all they could see was a bright white concealing her eyes.

Squall shoved Zell over before replying 'No nothing' he said earnestly, casting his eyes down and straitening out his ruffled clothing.

He didn't see Zell make a mock pout before replying 'Nothing Quisty, but you look hot!'.

Squall glanced up and took in her figure, she was wearing a shiny latex corset with a lace up front that pushed out her ample breasts, a short black skirt, fishnet stockings and knee high lace up stilettos, a large black floor length over coat of the same glossy material was draped over her and just trailed along the ground behind her, looking up at her face she smiled at him with those perfect white teeth behind black lipstick, and her hair done up into a cascade down either side of her face, and lacquered chopsticks holding the rest in a tight bun, her creamy porcelain skin a stark difference against all the black made her look ghostly and ethereal.

'Very nice' Squall said unenthusiastically fiddling with a salt shaker on the table in front of him, but he knew her penchant for gothic attire was more than simple garments, word had gotten around that she was quite the kinky one, it went far beyond tie up games in the bedroom, she was a true dominatrix.

Her treipies had finally been put to good use, mid level SeeDs put into administrative positions by Quistis just so she could keep them close by in case her needs arise, one of the females of the group had been working as Squall's receptionist for the past three months, when she was leaning down to get files out for Squall's inspection, her shirt had risen and slipped down her back with her skirt lifting absently.

Squall was stunned to find harsh striked marks across the girls back, thighs and buttocks, when he questioned her about the marks, she refused to meet his gaze and became incredibly evasive, finding an excuse to leave his office in a hurry.

A few days later Squall cornered her and forced her to tell him who had abused her, noticing that she now had cuff marks on her wrists, she had begun to weep 'I displeased my mistress…..I deserved the punishment, she was right to do so' Squall was staggered by the remark, asked what she had possibly done to deserve such treatment.

'I can't…..please' she whimpered, Squall only fixed her with a stern gaze, caving in with a sob she answered 'I wouldn't swallow Colt's cum' she finished looking fixedly on the ground.

Squall was appalled 'And she whipped you?' he asked looking aghast, unable to believe that such thing could happen to this girl, auburn hair, a heart shaped face and a sweet personality, how could she be led into this?, and in his school.

'I…deserved it' she repeated as she began to shiver 'I know not to disobey my mistress, and I accept my punishment' she finished with the air of total subservience.

'Exactly' said a commanding voice from the door, Quistis stood in the doorway, a hand pressed up against the frame 'I expect total compliance from my slaves' she said her eyes flashing with malice. The girl who had been standing had suddenly dropped to her knees and bowed her head before the instructor.

Squall stepped back slightly from the girl 'Slaves?' he questioned, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

Quistis just shook her head slowly, before strolling towards him and standing before him, not even bothering to acknowledge the compliant girl before them on the floor. 'My little play things commander' she said nonchalantly, crossing her arms and regarding him with a small smile.

Squall just stared 'You force students into depraved acts for your enjoyment?' beginning to feel slightly queasy.

Quistis just smiled 'They came to me Squall' she said easily, flipping hair out of her eyes and continued 'They love it, they want to be controlled, degraded, hurt' she added with a cruel undertone 'And I like control, things are done my way or they feel the sting of my whip, there is nothing more gratifying than breaking a new slave in, male or female it doesn't matter to me'.

Squall was definitely starting to feel sick, Quistis was a total dom, he was still trying to process this new information, when Quistis turned and faced the kneeling girl 'Sara, undress' she ordered.

The girl immediately put down the books she had been holding and undressed, Squall was too stunned to interact, he was not familiar with this type of…thing he was seeing, she had finished disrobing and was now completely naked, Quistis regarded her with a cold smile before striding to his desk and dragging his chair from behind it, she sat upon it like a throne 'Sara, lap' without a word Sara crawled on all fours to Quistis's feet, then draped herself across her mistresses lap with her rear in the air.

Squall knew what was coming, Quistis raised her palm high and brought it down with a resounding smack across Sara's already whip striped behind, Sara squealed and had to steady herself by placing both palms across the ground in front of her and tried to rise, Quistis took her free hand and held the back of her neck, pushing her down so that she couldn't move.

Quistis was spanking a student in Squall's office, and he could not bring himself to stop this act, too transfixed by the spectacle, Sara's screams were rising and falling as Quistis changed her pace to suit the mood, going from brutally hard to feather touch, trying to vary as to keep the student guessing, and to derive maximum enjoyment from the act of harsh discipline.

She had spanked Sara's bubble butt until it was bright red and burning, then shoving her off her lap and to the floor 'What do you say?' she spat at the slave with an indifferent look.

Sara scrambled to her kneeling position and bowed her head before speaking 'Thank you mistress' she said in a shaky and sobbing voice, tears rolling freely down her cheeks, Quistis seemed pleased at the words of submission.

She looked up at Squall before a devious smirk crossed her face 'Sara, go to the commander and use that filthy gape you call a mouth to please him' she said as she reclined in the chair crossing her legs and steepling her fingers.

'Y-yes mistress' Sara stammered brokenly, crawling over to the Squall, running her hands up his thighs before slowly unbuckling his pants, she had almost undone his fly when he snapped out of the trance he was in, Jerking himself out of her reach he hastily did his pants up.

He looked at Quistis with disgust 'This has gone far enough' he exclaimed feeling ashamed at himself for seeing such a grotesque display 'I don't know what to be outraged about more, the fact you degrade a student or the fact that you did it in my office' staring daggers at the instructor in his chair.

Quistis only responded with a wide eyed bemused expression 'I'm sorry commander, maybe a male could suit your needs?' she flashed her devious smile again, Squall didn't even bother with a response, turning on his heel and marching towards his door but stopping as he turned the handle, hearing Quistis speak.

'You have failed to arouse the commander, you obviously need more punishment' he heard Quistis declare accompanied by the sounds of an uncoiling whip, he opened the door and slammed it behind him, striding down the hallway and hearing the piercing screams that echoed after him.

The change in tempo of the music brought him out of the vivid recollection, and with that he saw Quistis looking him over with a critical eye 'Good to see you dressed up for this Squall' she commented sarcastically, Squall just gave her a stony look in reply.

Sitting down across from them, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, a dreamy expression coming over her, no doubt thinking of more perverse things to try out.

It was at that moment that Selphie supported by a puffing Irvine stumbled over to their table, banging both hands on the table and taking deep breaths as she hung her head low, trying to recapture her energy, Irvine had taken off his hat and ran the back of his sleeve over his brow while giving an exhausted grin. She was the image of a pink crack addict with incredible dress sense, A baby T of white and pink, with hot pink culottes, pink stockings with skate shoes that by a crazy coincidence also happened to be pink, and perched atop her head were bright red hair band with plastic devil horns cresting it.

'Great place huh' Selphie stated 'But I need to recuperate' she said loudly and flopped down next to Quistis, who she kissed delicately on the cheek, careful not to smear any of the makeup, knowing she would never hear the end of it if she did.

'Good night tonight' Irvine remarked fanning himself with his Stetson, he was wearing what he normally wore only in the soothing night colors, a black trench with a satin navy dress shirt, accompanied by deep burgundy pants 'You gonna dance Zell?' he asked spinning the hat on his pointer.

'Not yet, he's not here….' he stopped mid sentence as the tall, intimidating, trench coated figure of Seifer Almasy ambled over to the table decked out in a outfit that consisted of white and cream, placing both hands upon it's surface and leaning into it.

'Who's not here? chicken' he said in a menacing tone, flashing a sneer towards Zell. 'Don't call me that dickhead' he bit back.

Seifer just gave a fleeting look 'Make me…chicken'.

Zell grinned as he stood on the table and jumped into Seifer's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck, and gripping him around the middle with his legs, they both greeted each other with a very long open mouthed kiss.

Seifer taking a breath so he could bite Zell's neck, to which Zell Screamed in pleasure, Squall regarded the two with a surveying look, Zell's clothing and the way he threw himself at Seifer, seemed to show he had taken quite thoroughly to his new lifestyle, still in the infancy of just three months.

'Aww so cute' Selphie cooed, her chin resting on her arms and giving them a doe eyed look, Squall really didn't see the act as cute, but at least Zell was happy, reasoned Squall as he flicked the pepper shaker over with his finger and spilled a small amount of pepper, Quistis gave him a dirty look and slapped his hand away as he tried to scoop it up.

Having righted the mess, she narrowly avoided being crushed by Seifer's bulk as he crashed into the booth, followed by an excited Zell who straddled his lap and continued his frenzied ministrations upon Seifer's mouth, Irvine climbed the sidings of the booth and sat on the upper tier of it, both legs down either side of Selphie so he could play with her hair and rub her neck and shoulders, to which Selphie settled in comfortably.

A conversation between Quistis and Selphie had soon spilled over to the upcoming garden festival, Squall grimaced inwardly, he felt so out of place, caught between a bubbly Selphie, and a furious wrestling match between Zell and Seifer, for lack of a better word to describe their frantic and boisterous contact.

He was bored off his ass, and he wouldn't have been able to get out even if he wanted to, and he did want out desperately, he felt the claustrophobia returning hard and fast, only the sudden sound of Selphie's voice directed to him managed to knock him out of his mind freak.

'What do you think Squall?' she chirped as a content Irvine began to slide fingers under her bra strap, stopping abruptly in case Selphie got pissed, finding no objection he continued becoming gradually more adventurous.

Squall looked back mouth slightly open with a confused expression on his face 'Huh' he replied lamely. Selphie gave him an exasperated expression and repeated herself 'What do you reckon would be better, a Christmas themed festival, or a winter wonderland theme for the garden festival?' she finished quickly, she closed her eyes as Irvine scrunched her ears tenderly.

Squall just gaped further 'but it's June' he replied feeling like he had missed something. Selphie gave a soft sigh 'yeah but no harm in planning ahead, right?' still not opening her eyes as Irvine continued rubbing her smooth flesh.

'Guess not' he said looking up into the rafters, focusing on the cables to the strobes as a defense mechanism to avoid focusing on the rhythmic grinding that Zell had begun on Seifer's lap, from the loud moans of pleasure rumbling out of Seifer, and the way he gripped Zell's ass with both hands, seemed to tell that he was enjoying it.

'Well?' asked Selphie

'Well what?' Squall responded.

'I just….' she sighed in an exasperated fashion 'Just forget it okay' rubbing her face and leaning down so Irvine could knead the muscles that ran along her spine, she moaned softly as he pinched a few of the more tender areas.

Squall felt the headache that had been growing throb unpleasantly, the hot stuffy air and pounding noise did not help matters much, and he began to resent Selphie for dragging him into this.

'Started without me have we?' said a voice that made him snap his head up from his slouching position. Rinoa stood before them all, and making such a presence that Seifer and Zell stopped dry fucking for a split second to turn and regard her with quick hellos before resuming with even more vigour.

She was absolutely drop dead fucking gorgeous, Squall thought as his mouth dropped open slightly and looked upon the fox standing with a smirk and a calm hand across her hips, the other dangling a small purse at her side.

Covered in a crimson strapless dress and little else, he let his eyes devour her delicious appearance, from her cherry red lipstick to the long elegant legs and the red platform stilettos' that she trotted over in.

Any other night and he would have been eager to tear off the flimsy garments at the sight of her, but tonight was just not one of his nights, weariness and fatigue had been clawing at him all day, he just wanted to go home and curl up in bed.

'Hey baby' she purred looking Squall in the eyes, with a look of definable lust, her raven hair shone with luminescence, a little side effect from inheriting the large reserves of magical essence from the sorceress, it was like a glowing effect that always amazed Squall, and gave him a funny clenching feeling in his guts.

'Hey' was all he could reply with, she moved to the side where Seifer and Zell had claimed the entrance to the couch, Zell had stopped to take a breather and had gazed up at Rin, 'Sup Rin, lookin' good' he said flashing a friendly grin.

She just looked at him with utter distaste 'Get out of the way faggot!' she said nastily, Zell gave her a look of hurt and moved his hand up to Seifer's choker, running his fingers over the inscription of Zell's name that Seifer had just recently had inscribed, Seifer on the other hand looked ready to snap 'Watch what you say bitch, I won't hesitate to fuck you up'.

At that she let out derisive laughter 'Fuck me up? You were so hopeless in bed, It's a wonder I didn't pick you as a queer sooner' leaning a hand on her hip and tapping a foot on the ground impatiently while giving him a contemptuous look.

Seifer only growled and gave her a murderous stare, but before any further words or actions could take place, Zell got off Seifer and took his hand with a empty expression and downcast eyes 'C'mon, I wanna dance' he said quietly pulling him into the crowd, Squall felt very uncomfortable but Rin just sidled in and sat neatly beside him and linked her arm with his.

The rest of the group just pretended that they saw nothing, for them it was not worth the trouble they would get, just incase they managed to somehow ruin her evening, her power had an intoxicating effect, she had become vain and self centered.

She treated everyone like shit, like they were somehow beneath her, what had just taken place was in no way a new predicament, she saw Seifer as the bastard that couldn't make her cum when they were together, and naturally he was vermin and Zell was just the little homo that she never particularly liked anyway, his preference was just a convenient excuse.

His relationship with her was becoming more strained by the day, she had a lust for buying things, when he would take her shopping and he would tell her that he wasn't going to let her buy something, it could end up in a full blown fight that had evolved from a simple hissy fit or tantrum over being denied something.

A rich girl, Squall realized in horror as he watched her get changed in front of the mirror a couple of months ago before they went to dinner, A girl that believed in a good time in every sense of the word, it would never be enough, there were simply not enough pleasures in this world to keep her occupied.

Nothing would stop her, not even the near fatal overdose off a hit of ecstasy she had outside of a party in Galbadia, he remembered waiting outside the emergency ward of the hospital there, covered in a cold sweat and stomach tied up in knots worry and fret.

It took her a full fortnight to recover, and by the time she got out she had almost become addicted to pethadine, she was going to burn out, and when he talked to her about the drugs, she became all defensive and claimed he was suffocating her, screaming that he was not her father and that she did not belong to him.

She had run away that night and disappeared for a week, he was worried sick fearing maybe that something had happened to her, he was at his desk when she walked into his office and started crying, saying she was sorry and pleaded with him to take her back, claiming she was not whole without him, swearing that she would never touch any narcotic ever again.

He was still angry, but he forgave her and took her back, but he made a promise to never put up with anything else like this, unfortunately he never said anything about booze, she became plastered close to every week, and he was on the receiving end of verbal abuse and things being thrown in his direction, he would eventually carry her to bed once she had passed out.

It had gotten so bad that the stench of cheap wine and heavier spirits made him feel sick, he had almost overnight become a celibate to that of alcohol, and the thought of drugs made him feel angry, the very thought of polluting his body with a filthy toxin galled him to the core.

Mind altering hallucinogens were something he didn't even want to know about, he just didn't like the idea of not having control of his mind, and it was a scary thought to think Rin liked that about it, to lose control of herself in such a fashion, this was one of those things he would never understand.

Rin had slid her hand into his lap and began rubbing his thigh, she pressed her lips to his cheek and gave a very soft kiss, the kind of kiss he enjoyed and rarely ever got due to her wild behavior, he took a hold of her hand and used the other to cup her chin, so he could kiss her on those shiny red lips.

He was just starting to enjoy it when he felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip, pulling away he realized that she had bitten him, looking at her with confusion only to see a smirk cross her face 'Why'd you do that' he asked rubbing his lip.

'Cause a little pain makes everything exciting' she said running a finger down his chin, flashing a knowing smile to Quistis who smiled back indulgently.

One of the many things she'd do on her never ending quest to push her limits, watching as she pulled out a compact and checked her reflection, he noticed the barley concealed dark circles under her eyes, she was burning out.

Her skin had lost the glow and luster it once had, a glowing radiance that signified the large reserves of potent magic imbued within her, but it still somehow never diminished in her hair, he gazed with a subdued sadness at her once flawless figure.

'So, who wants drinks?' she declared snapping shut the compact.

Selphie exploded upward in her seat knocking Irvine backwards 'Me me me me!!' she cried banging her hands on the table 'Something sweet enough to kill a mild Diabetic please!' rubbing her hands together in a mock sinister fashion, that was not good Squall thought uneasily, normally she was hyped to the max with exuberant energy, boundless excitement and unwavering optimism.

Irvine slouched down looping his arms around her in a loose hug 'Steady girl, just a beer for me thanks' he said nuzzling the side of Selphie's neck with affection, making her giggle.

'A claret please' Quistis sounded as she checked her black painted nails with mild disinterest.

'You Squall?' she said giving him a sideways glance.

Squall wasn't particularly in the mood to get trashed tonight and cab fares were always too expensive, he could just hire a car and somehow manage to get all his friends who were too sloshed to walk, home in relative safety 'Uh….just a lemonade please'.

Rinoa gave an exasperated sigh 'Squall why don't you try new things, why do you have to be so…..you?' to which everybody seem to nod in agreement.

He lowered his gaze 'Somebody has to be the responsible one' he said trying to reason with her.

'Squall that's fine, but your always the responsible one, can't you just let it go for one night at least' she said with a tired look in her eyes.

He looked back at her with a blank look 'Why? What could I gain from losing control?' he replied looking round to see her expression mirrored on every body else's faces,

He saw Selphie with a sardonic look on her face, leaning on her hand while the other tapped impatiently on the table 'C'mon, we can talk about how boring Squall is when were drunk' she moaned.

Squall was getting tired of all the remarks about how boring he was 'Just order the fucking drink, okay' he snapped, standing up he sidled out of the booth 'Now if it's alright by all of you, I'm going to go to the bathroom, or is that too boring?' he said glaring at them all icily.

Selphie still looked bored and Irvine widened his eyes before cracking into a grin, Quistis cocked her head and looked at him with interest, but Rinoa just looked grumpy before replying 'Fine, Fine go, the most exciting thing you'll probably do tonight is piss on your shoes' she said while rummaging through her purse.

Squall huffed and strode off toward the bathrooms, being pissed with Rinoa was not a good pathway to a pleasant evening, she was riding him over petty shit again he thought shoving through a group of milling clubbers more forcefully than he intended and knocked one of them to the floor. The fallen clubber squawked angrily at Squall, but Squall didn't even bother to turn and say sorry, he barely felt he cared as he continued to the toilets.

Shouldering the bathroom door open, he made a line for one of the middle stalls in the empty restroom, locking it behind him he leant on the door for a few moments, feeling exhausted for some reason he sighed closing his eyes and rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes, watching tiny stars appear in his vision. Sighing again he took up position and stood in front of the toilet unzipping his pants, waiting for the familiar sensation to arrive as he relaxed his muscles, he suddenly tensed as a loud bang resounded in the small room.

The sounds of footsteps moving toward him made him turn, there was a frantic urgency to the steps though, it was two people jamming themselves into the small cubicle to the left of him, followed by the scrabbling of the lock on the door being turned. Gazing down he saw a pair of Steel capped boots, with bare steel around the edge that made them good for fighting, accompanied by familiar pair of chunky red sneakers, Squall felt the bottom of his stomach drop out, _Oh god no…._

He could hear the sounds of kissing and deep rasping breaths, the whisper of clothes being pulled off flesh sounded perversely loud in the echoing space of the tiled room, with the rattling of the porcelain top of the toilet he heard Zell pant.

'Did you bring it?' Zell asked quietly.

'Course I did, I always carry it, every free minute is a good time to fuck you' Seifer replied in a huskily evil voice.

Squall had no idea why he was still here, he didn't even think they had noticed the occupied stall next to them, and he was not going to disturb them now he thought as he pressed himself against the right hand side of the stall in an effort to make himself unknown.

'Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are out there' Seifer continued as the sounds of his fly being unzipped was announced dramatically.

Zell chuckled 'The hard on pressed into my ass is a sure sign, but why don't you prove it?' he said in a tantalizing whisper.

Seifer's response could only be measured by the ferocity of the shove he gave to Zell, pushing him up against the wall over the toilet making Zell grunt and the porcelain toilet top rattle once more, Squall looked down and saw that Zell's legs had been splayed out to either side, in a gesture of welcome to the imminent coitus.

A small tube suddenly dropped down and rolled under the stall, Seifer was not pleased 'Ah fuck!' he snapped and dropped down to reach under and feel around for it. His hand coming within scant inches from Squall's sneakers, Squall gently nudged the tube of lubricant into Seifers range and watched as it was snatched up, and pulled back up with triumph.

'Oh god Seif hurry!' Zell gave an impatient lust filled groan, and Squall saw Zell's vinyl pants drop to his ankle's, a few seconds later twin moans of ecstasy reverberated off the walls of the bathroom, Zell's breaths became labored and shallow, while Seifer had started to grunt heavily as he began to thrust deep into Zell.

Squall was staggered, if their was any doubt Squall had about Zell and Seifer's relationship, those doubts had been quickly shattered, he was witness to the physicality of it all, he once again wondered why he was listening to his friend get fucked by his rival, but try as he might he could not bring himself to leave, in case he might alert them to his presence, and create a really uncomfortable tension between them, that was guaranteed to happen later.

He stood their for a while trying to control his breathing, and listening to the steady rhythm of their sinful actions, an audible yelp was heard from Zell as Seifer reached around to grasp his throbbing member, a yelp that soon turned into a mewling whimper as he was manipulated by Seifer's able caress. Seifer's tempo had increased and the movements became shorter and at a quicker pace, Zell responding to this began pant harder and was moaning Seifer's name frequently.

'Oh fuck!' roared Seifer as he released himself inside Zell, Zell reciprocated by screaming out loud in carnal bliss as his own orgasm overtook him, their ragged breathing and shuddered movements coming slowly to a halt.

Squall glanced down and saw Zell sag slightly from the exertion of it all, white fluid running down his leg, and accompanying familiar looking liquid spattering the floor as Seifer began to pull out his quaking partner, Zell releasing one final blissful groan as Seifer slid out of him.

'How was it baby?' Seifer's breathing had slowed to its normal rate, and by the look of his stance on the floor, he had pressed himself up against Zell from behind in a gentle hug, quite out of place considering the seemingly violent transaction between them.

'Mmmmm…awesome' Zell cooed back leaning into Seifer's embrace 'It hurt sooo good' he added with a giggle, followed by another prolonged kiss 'C'mon, I need a drink'.

They cleaned up and put their clothes back on, flushing the toilet for sake of routine, before a joking Seifer shoved the bathroom door open and leading a laughing Zell back into the pounding fray of the club.

Squall stood there for a few minutes, just leaning against the stall and running what just happened over in his mind, opening the stall and walking over to the vanity, he turned the tap and icy water jetted onto his shaking palms. Did it all really just happen? it wasn't something he wanted to witness, his friends personal lives were their own, he felt guilty for intruding on the act. Staring into his reflection on the wall length mirror, he was amazed that nobody else had entered the bathroom during it all, almost if on cue to his thoughts the bathroom door opened abruptly, followed by a bunch of patrons that looked pissed 'Can you believe that asshole!' fumed a red head clad in leather 'Took over the entire bathroom so he could play with his fuck toy!' he exclaimed angrily making a beeline for the nearest urinal.

Squall shut off the tap and wrung his hands, walking past them not making eye contact what so ever.

The red head noticed him 'Oh did he play with you too?' he smirked as he walked past.

Squall ignored him and left the room, followed by the groups hysterical laughter, walking slower than he should he immersed himself in the crowd, becoming slightly disorientated by the movement of the people dancing, he couldn't remember where the table was.

Searching the walls he found he couldn't tell one from another, so thick was the artificial gloom that had been created by the smoke machines, cursing he turned around looking for the bar as a point of reference, the place was just so big, with close to five hundred people in the room, it was just so confusing.

He started as a soft body pressed against him from behind, turning around he saw an cheeky looking girl with bright blue hair fashioned into a bob, she winked and grinned mischievously as she sidled up and pressed her back to his chest while moving in time the beat, he wasn't in the mood for this, he tried to walk away but she grabbed hold of his wrist and yanking on it, she tried to get him to dance. Squall was starting to get irritated, he pulled against the hold on his wrist, but she wouldn't let go, her grin growing wider 'Let go please' he said to her.

She just laughed 'You let go, your too tense' she said in a high girly voice that made Squall even angrier.

He pulled and pulled but her grip remained resolute, finally breaking he took hold of her arm and gave a savage shove, she fell back sprawling over the floor, knocking into several other dancers who looked up in surprise, she looked up at him in a mixture of shock and fear playing over her face.

Feeling slightly reproachful about is actions, he mumbled an apology that nobody could hear, and turned walking toward the nearest wall, just desperate to get back to the booth, several moments of wandering and he found the group, using the sound of Selphie's hysterical laughter as a guide.

Coming up to the table he managed to slide in and seat himself in the middle, Rinoa had disappeared, looking over he saw that Zell was lounging on top of Seifer's lap, his legs playing out to either side of his lover's thighs, with Seifer's arms wrapped around his stomach, Zell rested his hands over Seifer's with his head resting on the larger man's shoulder and a dreamy look playing over his face.

Seifer had his eyes closed and was nuzzling Zell's neck tenderly, pure contentment across his features, Squall despite himself smiled at the sight of them, they were happy together, that's all that really mattered he thought to himself.

'What took so long Squally? upset tummy?' Selphie asked wiping tears out of her eyes, after having laughed hysterically from a particularly filthy joke Irvine had just told.

'Oh no I'm fine' he replied with his eyes downcast, very aware of the fact that Zell and Seifer had looked up at him, refusing to meet their gaze he busied himself with a menu in front of him, they exchanged wary glances before returning to their snuggling.

A waitress appeared a few minutes later bearing a large tray full of drinks, she was a pretty young thing, looked to be at least nineteen, the trace of youth still evident on her. Clad in leather and with heavy leather shackles around her wrists and a dog collar around her neck, symbols of faux bondage that reflected the clubs darker elements, laying the tray down on the edge of the table, she smiled and read off the list of drinks she had 'Strawberry Daiquiri?'

Selphie jumped 'Gimme gimme gimme!' she cried, taking a big sip she reclined into Irvine with a expression of pure joy as the sugar entered her system.

She laughed softly at Selphie before continuing 'Draft Beer?'

Irvine raised his hand 'Right here darlin' he said flashing a slutty grin.

'Bacardi and coke?'

Seifer raised a finger 'Here' he said reaching out to take it from her.

'Pina colada?'

'Yessss!' Zell hissed leaning up and grasping the enormous cocktail, he closed his eyes as he suckled on the straw.

'Claret?'

Quistis raised a delicate hand and gave a generous smile to the girl before accepting the proffered drink, sipping the wine her eyes roamed the flesh of the waitress, winking at her she flashed wry smile.

The waitress seeing this looked a little bashful and averted her gaze, before regaining her composure and continuing 'Lemonade?'.

Squall leaned over the table and slid the drink over to him, ignoring the sniggering glances he got from Zell and Selphie, stirring the drink with his straw he took out the slice of lemon and sucked on it.

The waitress look at the list 'And a AK-47?' she finished looking round the table.

'That's mine' said Rinoa striding to the table and snatching the glass off the tray before the girl could hand it to her.

The girl looking slightly off put picked up the bill 'Uh…. that comes to 120' she said smiling.

Rin threw down five hundred Gil and gave the girl a look of contempt 'Keep the change' she said in a false sweet voice.

The waitress just stared at the money before picking it up and hefting the empty tray 'Will there be anything else?' she asked glancing around the table once more.

'No' said Rin quickly fixing her with a scathing look.

'Uh…. okay then have a good night' she finished, giving one last look in Quistis's direction she walked back towards the bar.

'That one has potential' Quistis murmured quietly, swirling the contents of her glass luxuriously.

'That one is a bitch' said Rin holding her glass up to her lips, and giving a sideways glance towards the bar 'Totally' as she shot gunned the rest of her drink, which was quite a feat considering the amount of potent spirits it contained.

Slamming the drink down on the table and squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head slightly to clear the spinning as the fiery liquid trailed down her gullet 'whoo!' she screamed with relish 'All drinks should be as hard as that!' she said with her eyes beginning to water. Wiping them quickly, she gave Squall a desired look 'C'mon baby, let's dance' she said coughing.

Squall's head had fully begun to throb; his headache was at its peak and was on the verge of becoming a full blown migraine, the last thing he wanted to do right now was move around, It hurt just to turn his head. 'I don't think so Rin, maybe next time' he said softly, giving her a repentant look.

Rinoa was not happy 'You are so fucking boring you know that? I don't know why I bother with such a drag' she yelled angrily 'I should find a real man' she gave him a disgusted look as she turned on her wicked platform stilletto's and marched off into the crowd.

Squall stood up in his seat, he was going to reply but thought better of it and slumped back down in his seat, this was the same thing all over again, the same fight, the exact same bullshit. He just didn't know what to do, looking around the table, he noticed everyone had refused to look in his direction; it was at this point he reflected on how truly different things had become, His friends had all changed to him what would seemingly be overnight, the way they once were was long gone and they had all thoroughly embraced it.

Looking beside him he saw Zell was now feeding Seifer chunks of pineapple from his drink, and was laughing as he licked the cream that had run Seifer's chin, both of them had become very intimate with each other, within an emotional as well as very physical from what Squall could stand witness to. Where once they would bicker endlessly and find any excuse fight one another, they now treated each other with respect and a tenderness that had become so that it was hard to find them together where they weren't in each others arms. Swallowing the pineapple Seifer moved in for another deep kiss, making sure to pinch Zell's ass just so he could hear him squeal.

Glancing to the other side he was confronted by a sugar high Selphie, who was in an animated discussion with Quistis over a subject Squall was not privy to, Irvine was still sitting above Selphie and had moved his wandering hands gradually downward to the point where selphie had reached under her shirt, and had unhooked her bra and placed it on the table so as to give Irvine free reign to her breasts. Irvine with a look of victory rapidly swooped to claim his prize, beginning a very thorough exam of her chest.

Selphie gave barely the slightest stop in her machine gun chatter to Quistis who just stared back disinterestedly, giving the occasional nod to signify she was still paying attention.

Selphie and Irvine had taken their relationship to another level altogether though, the rumors that had been circulating the garden a few weeks ago had said they had been hosting certain 'parties', Squall was not pleased with this, he was determined to keep his school a school, enough breach of the rules had happened already. Making his way to the dorm that they both requested of him so they could live together, Squall had barely glanced up from his desk before signing consent to it.

Striding down the hallway towards their room, he noticed that it was eerily quiet in the usually noisy dorm area, the sounds of students talking or music blaring from stereos was absent, and the usual traffic had slowed down as well. Coming to the door of the room, their was a slip of paper tacked to the door, drawn upon it in Selphie's girly handwriting was the picture of a love heart with an arrow through it, not unusual by any standard, but behind the heart was a whole waiting quiver of arrows. Not giving the drawing much concern he went to punch in the code on the door, only to realize that the door was unlocked, narrowing his eyes he slowly opened it and entered, the living room was unpopulated. But the table to the side had numerous empty or half drunk champagne flutes. Hearing the sound of soft voices come from their bedroom, he moved quietly to investigate, the door ajar slightly, he pushed it open carefully only to silently gasp at what he saw.

In the bedroom were at least twenty people in a mix of male and female, but more suited towards the male spectrum, all of them in various stages of undress, some being fully clothed and others completely naked while a few were sort of halfway there, with them all standing around the bed were two men engaged in intercourse.

The larger on top was a muscular brunette with short cropped hair, was laying upon the smaller male and was thrusting rhythmically into him, one hand placed upon his partners hip the other scrunched up in the sheets, the one on the bottom was also brunette but with longer hair splayed out over his back, with his face buried in a pillow and his arms wrapped around it as if holding on for dear life, whether from passion or pain Squall couldn't tell.

A third figure, female, walked towards the bed and stood before it slowing rubbing herself as she looked on in amusement at the pair on the bed, It took Squall a second before he realized it was Selphie standing there, giving her crooked Selphie grin, and then the man on the bottom lifted his head and looked at her, It was Irvine.

He looked up with an aching gaze and managed a pained smile, Selphie grinned even wider and reached out to stroke his face 'Good boy' she said, a couple of people around her chuckled quietly, the guy on top of Irvine had begun to tense, and soon released a pent up moan before shuddering, pulled out and then hopped off the bed.

He was soon replaced by another man with stark black hair, and the whole thing began again, Squall really had no idea they were both into this, though he did notice that the cowboy had become even sluttier over the past year, it was no great surprise to find that he was bi.

But to this degree, and with Selphie's blessing, he looked on as Selphie bent down to give him a passionate kiss, all the while the guy on top had begun slamming harder into Irvine, causing him to emit small noises of anguish, this only seemed to further excite Selphie.

Once again Squall had found himself witnessing something undeniably perverse, Selphie and Irvine were throwing orgies in their dual person dorm, and nobody had noticed him enter or the fact that he was currently considering killing Selphie on the spot.

He sighed silently, what would be the point in interrupting, she would probably suggest he join in, at that thought Squall turned and closed the door quietly, he left the room and strode back to the main hall, there was too much else to do today, and with that he put the situation from his mind.

Leaning back in the booth he sighed heavily for what would seem the thousandth time that night, gazing into the crowd as the troubling thoughts swirled in his head, he felt like an outsider amongst his friends, though never particularly close to any of them, but still there was at least some sort of cohesion between his peers, all that was gone now, how he wished the war was still on, at least he could gain some purpose from it all.

Sipping the lemonade he noticed a familiar red dress in the crowd, Rin was dancing to a particular heavy bass track, her movements fluid but frantic with the sudden crescendo of the electronic whine that ran through the middle of the song, he was content to watch her for a while, remembering the time she had dragged him out to dance at the SeeD ball, smiling at the better times he had with her.

As soon as the happy thoughts appeared they were soon extinguished, another dancer had sidled up behind her, and was pressing himself against her back, the look on her face seemed to show no objection, rather she leant back into him, and they begun to move together fluidly. And that was when she turned her head and looked directly into his eyes, smiling with a mocking smirk, taking the strange dancers hand in hers she slid it down herself, and placed it under the hem of her skirt, and a look of wild pleasure blossomed across her features.

Squall hadn't noticed that his drink had begun shaking in his grip, he barely noticed that Zell was asking him something, whatever it was, he didn't care it was irrelevant, all he felt was the pounding noise that passed for music and the sight of someone touching Rinoa. Cold fury coursing through his veins, the glass of lemonade shattering in his death grip, lacerating part of his hand, though he felt no pain, jealousy and rage was all he could feel at this point. Not realizing he had stood up and pushed out of the booth, he strode towards her, grasping her wrist he pulled her towards the front exit, she was kicking and screaming, though he was barely aware of it.

Reaching the outside, as cool night air stung his sweaty exposed flesh, he felt a sharp pain across his face, Rinoa had slapped him 'What the fuck is wrong with you!' she screamed at him 'You don't own me!'.

He was not surprised at all, just another normal night, she was far beyond the point of normal conversation, he couldn't win this battle.

'Hey man!, leave her alone!' said the unnamed dancer within the club, who had followed them outside in an attempt to save her from the crazy guy that had dragged her out.

Squall looked around with relish, this was a battle he could win, before the dancer could prepare himself, Squall had thrown himself at the dancer, kicking him in the stomach, the dancer doubled over only to have Squall drive his knee into his face.

Feeling a nose break from the attack, he pushed him to the ground and repeatedly kicked him in the side, causing the dancer to curl up in a ball, which did not stop Squall from continuing, feeling the pent up rage and frustration bleed out of him in a furious outlet of bloodlust. Noticing the dancer had begun to rise, Squall straddled his chest and began to punch him in the face, feeling nothing but pure elation as he tried to destroy this foe, this is what he lived for, he realized suddenly, the thrill of battle and conflict, he'd spent far too much time up in that fucking office worrying about menial shit, and the pathetic lives of his friends, this was who he was.

He stopped suddenly fist hanging in the air, when he realized that Rinoa was screaming for him to stop, looking up he noticed that the line of people outside the club had been watching intently, the bouncers deciding whether or not to intervene. Glancing up to look at Rinoa's face, he saw she was crying and quite clearly furious.

Getting to his feet, he left what was left of the dancer bleeding on the ground, he couldn't tell if he was unconscious or dead, in any case he hardly cared, walking quickly to Rinoa, he took her wrist and dragged her into the adjoining alley next to the club, she struggled only for Squall to push her up against the clubs wall. Pinning her hands, he leant close to her recoiling form 'I'm too fucking boring am I?' he said gruffly 'Why don't we find out right here and now, hmm?'

What fear in Rinoa's eyes that was there had suddenly vanished in an instant replaced with anticipated excitement, if she would not settle down he would have to rise to her level, pinning both of her hands above her head, he slid a hand down her skirt until he was just above her crotch, she spread her legs eagerly, lustful passion running through her.

One handed he practically tore off her red panties, at that moment he absolutely loved the color red, sliding his fingers over her quivering girl part, she released a heavy moan as he slid two fingers inside her, having been so forceful in pressing her to the wall, she had almost become wet automatically.

Moving his fingers in and out slowly, she had begun moaning loudly, he covered her mouth with his, their tongues fighting a fierce wrestling match, neither willing to give in, he continued in that vain for some time, until he felt her tense and her moans become louder, he felt warm liquid coat his hand and the rest run down her shaking legs.

He stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes 'Good girl' he said, not releasing his grip on her hands pinned above her, he moved his hand up to his mouth and sucked the dripping girl cum off his fingers, their gaze into each other's eyes not wavering for a second. Loving the sweet taste and musky scent of her essence, he moved to undo his fly and lifted her left thigh, giving her a deep kiss he entered her, the most spectacular feeling assaulted him, she felt like hot tight silk, he moved slowly wanting to prolong the experience as long as possible, but feeling how good she was, he knew he would not last long. Rinoa was breathing in short shallow breaths and was panting to him how good it was into his ear, he could feel the pound of the music through the wall of the club, and he felt himself fall into the rhythm of it unconsciously.

Rinoa felt it too 'God I love this song!' she panted through closed eyes before he felt her tense again and her muscles Squeezed him tight.

He felt her grip him and with a cry like a wounded animal he flooded he insides, nothing like this had ever felt this intense before, catching his breath he noticed his hands were shaking, he released Rinoa's wrists and she practically fell into his arms, hanging onto his shoulders for dear life, she managed to pull herself up and rest her head on his chest.

Breathing hard he lifted her chin so he could look at her, chocolate eyes gazed back with exhausted passion 'Am I boring now?' he said with a grin, he was still inside her.

She didn't answer, she just held onto him tighter, struggling to regain her breath.

He hadn't felt this good in ages, shaking his head to clear the weariness he stroked her back gently 'Want to go dance?' he asked quietly.

She smiled 'As soon as I learn how to walk again'

Squall grinned.

The end

* * *

Authors note:

Yeah I didn't know I had such a dirty mind either, Well I'm pretty happy with it, lots of dirty and a narrative to it as well.

What I really wanted to portray is what happens when your friends change but you don't, this happened to me a while ago, except without the butt secks, I just don't like dance places much.

I put the scene with Seifer and Zell in just for Astarte Lea, she seems to like it so why not, mesh shirts….does it get any more ghey?

Also lemonade in Australia is sprite, not actual lemon juice.

I'd also like to thank ministry of sound for the steady stream of heavy bass to inspire me.

Now review it and tell me it's awesome, and if you like go and fuck someone in the toilet of a night club, you don't have to tell me that though.

Go Aussie.


End file.
